The existing method of moving lane markers consists of manually picking up the originally placed markers and manually placing the markers into the new positions. This particular job is somewhat dangerous for the people physically moving the lanes and also requires several people to successfully carry out the operation. Another method and apparatus for moving lane markers or dividers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,890 wherein hoist cables, suspended from cross-beams mounted above a roadway, are adapted to lift and move cement divider sections across a roadway. U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,200 discloses still another apparatus and method wherein a mobile apparatus has ramps for engaging under a plurality of upstanding channel members for transferring them on a roadway. The above prior art methods and apparatus have numerous deficiencies, well known to those skilled in the arts relating hereto. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a transferable lane divider which can be moved by an appropriate transfer mechanism located on a special vehicle.